


Us

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, But friendship, F/M, We've gotten there my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finds Kala on the ground, their lives become more complicated than they thought it would ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

          “Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Felix yelled, desperately trying to keep Kala’s head in place as she thrashed on the tiled floor. The back of her head felt sticky, and he was afraid of what he would find if he pulled his hand away.

            He had just come to the damn apartment while Wolfgang went out to beg Kala to raid their fridge for lunch, he hadn’t bargained on finding her having a damn seizure. Felix breathed, trying to calm himself. The seizure had been happening when he burst into the bathroom, which he had done when he had entered the apartment and called out her name and in response he had heard a loud thud. It had been more than 30 seconds, He knew that by this time, Kala was in danger.

            Felix gripped Kala’s head and maneuvered himself so that her matted curls were twisting in his lap, her body writhing as if a demon was trying to rip itself free from her body. Felix moved one hand to her forehead and pressed down while he quickly took the other hand away. It was stained with blood and he had to swallow before he used it to fish his mobile phone out of his pocket. He had to call the hospital, he had to get an ambulance…

            Felix’s phone started to vibrate and the bright, white name of ‘Wolfgang’ glared back at him. Felix slid his finger across the screen hurriedly.

            “Gott sei Dank!” Felix exclaimed. “Wolfgang, something bad has happened…”

            “What’s happening?” Wolfgang asked and Felix stuttered to a stop. Wolfgang’s voice was frantic and if Felix didn’t know Wolfgang any better, he would have said it sounded like Wolfgang was afraid. “Felix, what’s wrong with Kala?”

            Felix decided it was not the time to ask how Wolfgang knew that the problem at hand was about Kala, and said, “Wolfie, she’s having some kind of seizure. It’s been way more than 30 seconds and I’ve read somewhere that that’s really bad! I have to call an ambulance…”

            “No!”

            The outburst was so violent that Felix nearly lost his grip on Kala’s head. The voice was almost not Wolfgang’s. There was no calm in it, it was a terrified screech that didn’t suit him.

            On the other end of the line Wolfgang was gripping the phone, his knuckles turning white. Nomi was beside him, talking frantically into his ear, “You can’t let him admit her to a hospital. They’ll find her, and there’s a huge BPO branch here in Berlin! Whispers will find her and it’ll be the end of us!”

            Felix heard none of this and, suddenly, felt himself grew angry.

            “Are you fucking insane? She could fucking die, and you don’t want to call an ambulance?!”

            “I’ll explain later,” Wolfgang said, trying to make his voice level. “You know the doctor I had take care of you? Take her to that hospital. Make sure it’s just you. I’ll be there when you arrive.”

            “She’s seizing up! I can’t drive and hold her in place!”

            “It should… should stop at 3 minutes,” Wolfgang said, although he sounded less confident, as if someone else was telling him this, trying to reassure him. “If not, call a cab and don’t answer their questions.”

            Wolfgang hung up and Felix sat there for a second, looking at his phone, bewildered. Sure enough Kala’s body slowly stopped heaving and her body fell with a thud against his knees, her eyes unseeing. Felix quickly let a hand fly to feel for the pulse at her neck. It was slow but there. He had to hurry.

            “I’m going to fucking kill him,” Felix said, using all of his strength to lift Kala up in his arms. She was lighter than she should have been. He started to walk towards the apartment door, careful to make sure Kala’s head didn’t hit any corners. He looked down at her ashen face. “Your idiot boyfriend better have a good fucking reason for this, or I’ll kill him for you.”

 

            “I should be with her,” Wolfgang said, dashing up the stairs to the hospital he had admitted Felix at a little more than a month earlier.

            “You’re doing what you can for her,” Nomi said, keeping up with his stride. “You know this doctor can be trusted? I haven’t found any connection with BPO, but if he logs any brain scans into the hospital database…”

            “I paid him off before,” he said, banging the front doors open, startling nurses and patients as he strode down the halls. “I’ll give him all of that damned diamond money if I have to.”

            “It wouldn’t hurt to have a little… insurance,” Nomi said, raising an eyebrow at him.

            Wolfgang gave her a cold smile that sent shivers down her spine. “You can get that for me?”

            “Way ahead of you,” Nomi said and Wolfgang instantly knew. He smirked. As Wolfgang approached the doctor’s office Nomi said, “Wolfgang, take care of our girl.” She was gone and Wolfgang snorted.

            “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

            Felix barged his way into the hospital without a second thought, carrying a limp Kala in his arms. His arms were growing tired and both of his hands were now crusted with dried blood.

            “Wolfgang!” he yelled, making his way down the hallway as fast as he could while cradling Kala in his arms, supporting her head with his right hand. “Wolfgang!”

            Felix heard the gurney before he could even register that Kala had been taken away from him and placed on top of it. Wolfgang was by his side, staring down at Kala, his face drained of blood. In front of them stood the doctor, brown hair framing his face. He squinted at Kala, deep lines wrinkling his sweaty brow as he shined a light in her eyes, watching her pupils closely.         

            “I’ll take her in for care, blood work, and other tests immediately. I need you two to wait out here.”

            The doctor pointed to a bench a couple of feet away to the side of the welcome desk. “Now,” he said with as much authority as he could muster before he wheeled Kala away.

            Wolfgang watched him go, his head in his hands, taking great rattling gasps. Felix turned on him, placing his dirty hands on his hips, hardly noticing that his jeans were now stained with Kala’s blood.

            “What the fuck was that?” Felix growled. “What kind of bastard takes the risk of not calling an ambulance? For his girlfriend?!”

            Wolfgang sighed but wouldn’t turn to look at Felix.

            “Let’s sit down before we talk about this.”

            “No, we’re going to talk about it now! She could’ve died in my care Wolfgang! Do you know how I would’ve felt if she had died while I was taking care of her? She’s my friend and the girl you love, although I’m not so sure about it after this fucking stunt…”

            But Felix was cut off when Wolfgang’s hands flung out to grasp him by the collar, pulling him close with such force that Felix felt like his head had snapped back and forth like a rubber band.

            “Don’t you dare say I don’t love her, don’t you dare!”

            “Then please, fucking explain this to me!”

            Wolfgang’s hands loosened, but did not let go, on Felix’s shirt. Wolfgang peered up into Felix’s eyes and, for the first time in a long time, they looked petrified.

            “You must believe me.”

            “Why would you lie?”

            “It sounds crazy.”

            “Try me.”

            Wolfgang took a deep breath and leaned in so that their noses were almost touching. Felix thought vaguely of how this must look to anyone passing by them in the halls.

            “Kala has… there’s a special part of her brain that is larger than most.”

            “What’s so weird about that?”

            “I do, too.”

            Silence.

            “What?”

            “It connects us, Felix.”

            “Ok, so you have something in common, yeah, I get it…”

            “No, Felix. I… don’t you wonder how I met her? How you never knew about her until recently, and yet we knew everything about each other?”

            “I mean, yeah but, the internet these days. I assumed…”

            “You assumed wrong,” Wolfgang snapped quietly, his eyes darting from side to side like a feral animal on the lookout for larger predators. “She’s like, another me. We’re connected. I saw her, through… almost a vision, but I was there in India, and I saw her and I loved her.”

            Felix tried to pull back, his eyes wide and Wolfgang couldn’t help the tightening in his chest when he noticed that Felix actually looked frightened.

            “You need help,” Felix muttered. “That can’t be right. You’re just…”

            “I’m not hallucinating. I’m not crazy. There are 8 of us, we’re on the run from someone… someone who wants to destroy us. We can’t be admitted to hospitals because they’ll see our brain and find us and…”

            “Wolfgang, you’re my brother but… I think the stress has gotten to you. Trauma, maybe…”

            “No, Felix, believe me!”

            Suddenly Wolfgang’s phone was ringing and a voice whispered in his ear, “Give it to him.”

            Wolfgang slowly let go of Felix’s collar and reached into his jeans pocket to retrieve his mobile. He handed it to Felix.

            “Answer it.”

            Felix looked at Wolfgang as if he was crazy but took the mobile in his hand and answered.

            “Hallo?”

            “He’s telling the truth,” a lilting, male voice said in heavily accented German. “Look, I would say more but honestly international calls are expensive and Hernando has us on a budget. Dani uses up all our minutes as it is. If you choose not to believe Wolfgang then you’ll receive two more calls. Sun would call you but she’s in prison and Capheus doesn’t need to spend that money. Also Will is in a coma. I’ll be keeping an eye out.”

            Felix heard the click that meant disconnection and Felix looked into Wolfgang’s blue eyes again. Studying them, truly analyzing them like he should’ve done before. Wolfgang couldn’t lie well and beneath his half-crazed worry, Felix saw the truth.

            “Wolfie,” he breathed and they stared at each other, neither needing to say anything further.

 

            “Fraulein Dandekar is suffering from a severe case of preeclampsia,” the doctor said, holding a pen over a chart in his hands, reading glasses sitting precariously at the edge of his nose as he stood in front of the foot of Kala’s bed. Felix and Wolfgang were on the side closest to the window, sitting in hard wooden chairs beside Kala’s bed. Wolfgang held Kala’s small hand in his own large one, looking at the doctor attentively.

            “What’s preeclampsia?” Wolfgang asked.

            “Honestly we’re not completely sure what causes preeclampsia but it occurs to a fair amount of women during their pregnancy.”

            “What?”

            The doctor looked up from his notes to register the shock on Wolfgang’s face. Felix’s head snapped between the two men, his mouth open, his eyebrows near to disappearing into his hairline.

            “I’m guessing you didn’t know,” the doctor drawled.

            “No shit,” Wolfgang growled. “Are you sure?”

            “I’m a doctor, a doctor who happened to spend many years in the maternity ward when I was done with med school. After multiple blood work tests, yes, I am very sure Herr Bogdanow.”

            Wolfgang sat back in his chair, staring listlessly at the area of the bed where Kala’s flat stomach would be.

            “Don’t go catatonic on me, Herr Bogdanow,” the doctor said dryly.

            Wolfgang continued to stare at Kala’s stomach, reaching a hand out to hover over it but never touch. Felix turned to the doctor instead.

            “Isn’t it too early to tell?” he asked.

            “You’d be surprised how far we’ve come,” the doctor replied. “There are home pregnancy tests that can tell mere days after the first missed menstruation.”

            “How far along?” Wolfgang asked quietly.

            The doctor looked down again at his chart.

            “About 5 weeks.”

            “Can she travel?”

            “With such severe preeclampsia, no, she can’t.”

            Wolfgang placed his head by Kala’s side fighting the sudden urge to cry. He felt the cluster’s worry, their sorrow, all amplified through him. He was lost, drowning in a sea of guilt.

            _I’m a monster, a demon. I’ve killed them, I’ve killed us_.

            “I’m sorry,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair and clutching her hand more tightly within his own. He didn’t register Felix’s hand on his shoulder, talking to the doctor, offering him more money to become Kala’s primary physician. Felix always knew when to think for Wolfgang when he couldn’t gather the strength to do so himself. “I’ve killed us, all of us, I’m sorry.”

            He thought he heard her breathe.

            _I’m so cold._

           

           

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a trip so I won't be able to update for a few days. Hope you like this installment though! 
> 
>  
> 
> German
> 
> Gott sei Dank! - Thank God  
> Hallo - Hello (You probs all know that, but whatevs)


End file.
